


We All Wanted This: A DragonQueen/Dark!OutlawQueen Fanmix

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: We All Wanted This [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanmix, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: A double date for Regina, Maleficent, Queenie, and Robin turns into something more than any of them ever expected.





	We All Wanted This: A DragonQueen/Dark!OutlawQueen Fanmix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oparu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [We All Wanted This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689456) by [A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter). 



> The fanmix to go with the the fic... While some of the songs fit specific chapters, this is mostly a "general vibe" kind of playlist to run you through the basic emotions/actions of the fic. I knew pretty early on that I'd be doing this playlist and let it build itself organically as I wrote and listened to music.

# Listen on [Playmoss](https://playmoss.com/en/ariestess/playlist/we-all-wanted-this) or [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1250111240/playlist/7lWWkQAAmzByeXEOYi5MEZ?si=kZBKXfpsSyym-ZaSOyHbNQ)

  * Fly Like An Eagle - Steve Miller Band 
  * I Hope You're Happy - Blue October 
  * This World Of Ours - RAIGN 
  * Love Always Wins - Michael W. Smith 
  * Mysterious Days - Sarah Brightman 
  * Dancing - Kylie Minogue 
  * Slow Dancin' - Gloria Loring 
  * You Take My Breath Away - Sarah Brightman 
  * Get Lucky - Halestorm 
  * An Unusual Kiss - Melissa Etheridge 
  * Are You Ready? - Mike & The Mechanics 
  * La-La Means I Love You - The Manhattan Transfer w/ Laura Nyro 
  * Never Forget - 2015 Remastered - Fleetwood Mac 
  * The Second Time - Fleetwood Mac 
  * High On Emotion - Chris de Burgh




End file.
